The Years Between
by Kurama no Miko2003
Summary: The fight was over, and the malevolence slowly clearing. But for one water Seraph, it is only the beginning of a long, long solo journey. Post canon, SoreMiku. A series of short stories centered on Mikleo as he comes to terms with all that's happened, and moving forward with the dream they'd shared.
1. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Zestiria, it belongs to Bandai Namco. If I did, we'd get a whole lot more than just a smile from Mikleo in the second epilogue, and more than just a friendly conversation about "the future" in Lastonbell.

AN: Yes, more Sore/Miku Zestiria fic. Because the ending is so bittersweet, it woke up every single plot bunny that went into hibernation the past few years with a vengeance. This one will probably end up as a multi-chapter fic, with no real plot, just snapshots into the centuries spent between the end of the game and the second epilogue. For now, it's mostly canon compliant, but I will admit my initial playthrough isn't complete (pretty sure I missed out on a few side quests) and I haven't had a chance to play the Alisha DLC yet (because the plot bunnies attacked me that badly).

* * *

The Years Between: Chapter 1, The Aftermath

He felt, more than saw, the moment Heldalf died. He could feel his Sub Lord pact with Lailah dissolving as the even as he gave _him_ the only good bye he could. By the time they landed outside Artorius's Throne with Rose, the pillar of light had gone up. It would be a marker for all that was to come. Of hard times, and slow progress.

Of living, without _him_.

The enormity of that realization crushed him more than any malevolent domain they'd encountered, and he dropped to his knees. At some point, he'd dropped his staff to the ground with a clatter, hands covering his eyes as tears blinded him. Here it was, the separation Gramps had always warned him of, only far sooner than he had ever expected.

He supposed there was a tiny light far, far, far off into the distance. At some point, he would return. But the when was unknown. They had discussed the possibility centuries, well within a Seraph's life span, but if it were millenia or longer . . .

No, he would wait, wait, and remain untainted by the burden he found himself carrying. When the time came, he would be there to greet _him_ as himself; that was the only way he could repay _him_ for the task _he_ had taken upon himself.

Long, gentle arms circled his shoulders as a melodic voice tried to soothe the ache that threatened to consume him. But even that voice broke down in mere moments, joining his melancholy prayer to the column of light. Another set of arms joined the first, this one whispering words of sympathy and understanding instead of the usual teasing. Two more sets joined in, each whispering words encouragement - "he'll be back, for sure".

Time passed, how long, he wasn't even sure, but slowly, surely, he broke apart from the impromptu group hug and wiped off the last of his tears. Thankfully, the hellions in the immediate area had been cleansed the moment the pillar had appeared, and the journey back to Elysia was uneventful. Reliefs and murals he had neglected to examine on their mad rush into the depths of the Mt. Mabinogio Ruins to save Gramps held no interest for him now – what was the point, when _he_ wasn't here to relish in the discovery and discussion with him?

They trudged ever onward, back toward Gramp's cottage, back to where Kyme and the other Seraphim of the village were waiting. Their approach to the door was met by the door opening, Kyme's face expectant as he examined the tired group in the moonlight, hesitating when he noticed the one face that was missing.

"Sorey?" he asked as the others gathered outside the cottage.

Mikleo couldn't find it in himself to say anything, and merely shook his head instead, closing his eyes to keep the prickling from turning into anything more.

"Sorey-san sacrificed everything for us, for the world, at the end," Lailah filled in. She gestured to the bright pillar of light in the night sky. "He offered himself up as Maotelus's vessel, to purify the malevolence that brought about the Age of Chaos."

"I see," Kyme replied, surveying the clearly worn out group. "You are tired, and we still have a few provisions Zenrus had saved from when Sorey lived here. Perhaps you can make use of them."

Wearily the group trudged in, and Lailah obligingly started a fire in the fire pit when Rose struggled to start one with her flint stone. A quick meal of dried meat and preserved vegetables with hot tea was passed around, and the group quickly settled down to rest as Kyme and the others left to begin cleaning up the village. Soon, the cottage was filled with the sounds of gentle snores and deep breaths as one by one, the group drifted off to an exhausted sleep.

All, except for Mikleo. For him, the chorus was familiar enough – the light snores from Rose, gentle breaths from Lailah and Edna, deeper heavier breaths from Zaveid – but without Sorey's deep rhythmic breaths and occasional snores, it was incomplete. To him, Sorey's sleep driven breathing was a sign of life, of assurances that they had survived to see another day, that he was still there. And when he couldn't hear the chorus, it was because he and Rose were sharing a double bed room at an inn, but that was okay – even better, really, because he could rest inside Sorey, surrounded by his warmth and devotion.

But all of that was long gone.

Suddenly feeling confined, he quietly rose to his feet, and walked outside, legs on autopilot as he let his thoughts wander. The gentle night breeze tickled his hair as he found himself outside familiar door. Opening the door, the inside was much the same as they'd left it in their brief stop in the town. Carefully, he cleared the way to the bed, and sat down on it like he used to do before everything happened. Shucking his shoes, he laid on top of the slightly dirty covers, reaching over out of habit, only to be greeted by empty air. His eyes prickled as the enormity of the loss hit him, and this time, he didn't fight it, and simply let them flow as he choked out three simple words to the empty space next to him.

"I miss you."


	2. First Steps

Disclaimer: Tales of Zestiria belongs to Bandai Namco.

AN: Different character perspective this time, and I think, in my own head canon, at least, Lailah would be the one to do this for him. These chapters are meant to be short, almost small snippets of what Mikleo might remember as he slowly comes around to the idea of life without Sorey. So far, these are things set in the immediate aftermath of Sorey's sacrifice, but as time moves on, there will be bigger gaps and time skips between each chapter.

First Steps

* * *

It had taken them three days working day and night (for the Seraphim, anyway, Rose was so exhausted from the fight she slept the entire time) to finally clean up Elysia from the invasion. But Rose had finally awoken, and proclaimed she was famished. The four of them had taken a little time for a hunting foray near the Mt Mabinogio ruins for a prickleboar, and the tougher cuts of their successful hunt was stewing back in Zenrus's cottage. The rest, they'd given to Kyme, for what might be a small memorial for their lost leader and Shepherd. But there had been one member of their party that had been missing, holed up the entire time inside their lost Shepherd's home. It was a topic the four of them had skirted, but now that the village was well on its way to reviving, it was something none of them could avoid. Never mind the more . . . draconic consequences should the grief twist itself into something darker.

So, she took it upon herself to approach the morose Water Seraph. Knocking on the door, she was surprised when he opened the door, eyes showing no tell-tale signs of crying, but she could tell, even with his eyes firmly rooted to the ground, that the usual playful light in his eyes was clearly gone. A dangerous sign, if her centuries of life had taught her anything. "Rose finally woke up, and she's preparing a meal for all of us if you're up for joining us," Lailah started.

When she received no response, she continued, "I know I can't fully understand your feelings right now. Zenrus-sama was a father to you, and I know Sorey-san was your world." She saw him tense as she spoke, and she kept quiet as she let her words sink in. "I'm going to give you the same advice I gave Sorey-san when we started this journey: Don't carry your burden by yourself. Our time with both of you may have been short, but we all cared about you two in our own way. Come to us, talk to us. We'll always be there to lend an ear."

He looked up at her at that, and in that moment, she could feel her own heart sinking. During their journey, she had watched them fight, watched them happily explore ruins, watched them look out at the world in awe. And every time, she was struck by how innocent and young they were. But now, suddenly bereft of both father figure and, well, best friend? Partner? Soul mate? (she never was sure how to categorize their close partnership) she saw just how young and how lost he was now that he was suddenly alone in the world.

She hugged him close then, and continued, "Don't be so surprised. We all know how much he means to you. I'm a Fire Seraph, you know. The warmth of friendship, the fires of love . . . I could see it all so clearly when I first met you two. The others know it too."

The slight body started shaking then, and she gently stroked his back. "We managed to hunt down a prickleboar earlier today, and the others are making a stew out of part of it; the rest we gave to Kyme so we could hold a memorial for Zenrus-sama and Sorey-san. Will you join us?"

It was barely noticeable, but she got a small nod out the bereft Seraph. Which, she supposed, was as good a response as any. "I'll leave you here to compose yourself, but if you don't join us soon, I'll come get you myself, and then there's no telling what Edna-chan would say."

Another nod, and she slowly released her hold him, watching him go back inside the dimly lit cottage. A she turned around to leave to head back to the others, she paused to look at the beacon of light in the distance.

 _I solemnly swear, upon my true name, Fethmus Mioma, that I will_ not _let this Water Seraph go astray, that he shall remain as pure and untainted as the day he was born, until the day the Shepherd Sorey awakens._


End file.
